The speed of access of data stored in cache memory may be significantly greater than the speed of access of data stored in disk storage. However, per unit of storage, cache memory may be more expensive than disk storage. Accordingly, in a data storage system that includes both cache memory and disk storage, the storage capacity of the cache memory may be less than the storage capacity of the disk storage. When the data storage system receives a request to access data stored in the system, the system may determine whether the request can be satisfied using data stored in the cache memory. If the request can be satisfied with data stored in the cache memory, the system may attempt to satisfy the request using the data stored in the cache memory. Conversely, if the request cannot be satisfied using the data in the cache memory, the system may satisfy the request using data stored in disk storage. A cache management technique may be utilized to manage the loading of data into, and de-staging of data from the cache memory. The cache management technique that is utilized may have a significant impact upon the system's I/O request processing speed.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.